Buyers typically conduct transactions with many different merchants for acquiring many different types of goods and services. Merchants, who are purveyors of these goods and services, often perform transactions in person with their customers at point of sale locations. Further, many of these transactions are performed by buyers with particular merchants on a regular basis, e.g., daily, weekly, monthly, etc. However, merchants may have very little access to information about the overall shopping habits of their customers. Accordingly, it can be difficult for merchants to assist buyers in processing these regularly conducted transactions.